


FAE: A LeFay Line

by CreamMoon



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreamMoon/pseuds/CreamMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a land of fashion, and a time of magic, a man will find his destiny designing clothes. His name: Merlin.</p><p>Aka: the fashion AU that happened because everyone needed to think about Arthur in yoga pants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The LeFay Line

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeHeerKonijn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeHeerKonijn/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come soon, I just had to get the introduction over and done with :>

Pendragon Incorporated was the last company one might expect to kick start it's very own fashion line. The company in question had been for nearly forty years known for it's cut-throat methodology and near perfect record in the field of finance management, so when the announcement came that PD Inc. was to release that coming spring it's very own clothing lines the public were simply gobsmacked. Where would such a shift even come from?

For those on the inside PD Inc. the shift was a long time coming, starting with Pendragon's very own heiress making her father a perfectly tailored suit at the tender age of sixteen. Her skills building and building as the years went by she cut her teeth in the fickle field, proving that her interest in fashion was not a flight of fancy.

Rather than have Morgana be stuck beneath the thumb of someone who would stifle her creativity Uther Pendragon decided to strike a deal with her and open a new wing to his business with her in the driver's seat... Which perhaps on his part was a mistake, at least as far as his personal preferences went.

Morgana took the chance and ran with it, taking full advantage of her hiring freedoms to build herself a team she could trust.

First were her fellow designers: Merlin Emrys, a big eared, clumsy, bespectacled beanpole (whom Uther cringed openly at upon meeting) and Elyan Smith, a composed man who just happened to be Morgana's girlfriend's brother (Uther after that introduction made a mental note to give his daughter a talking to about the faults in nepotism).

Next came her first batch of models: Guinevere Smith (to Uther's eternal chagrin), a beautiful young woman _who just happened to be Morgana's girlfriend_ , Morgause Gorlois, Morgana's very own half sister (he really, really needed to have that nepotism talk), Freya Toulouse, a woman he had no prior knowledge of thankfully, and Kara Nachash, a quiet girl poached from his social media department.

And then, to his utmost aggravation, he suddenly found that Leon had been poached straight out from under Arthur's nose to be Morgana's personal assistant. He couldn't for the life of him understand why the ginger haired man seemed so pleased with the job change.

For his part Uther tried to stay out of the way, peering in on the goings on every now and again and checking the updates from that department the majority of the time through his PA. He was a busy man, he couldn't always walk down to make sure that they all stayed the course.

It seemed that every time he _did_ poke his head around that part of the building he ended up with an eyeful of increasingly alarming things in no small part due to Morgana's main partner in crime. Every time Uther so much as stepped into the room it seemed that the man would manage to trip over his own feet.

The other, quieter reason for Uther's lack of presence was all the blasted magic going on in that department. It seemed half of Morgana's team was made up of warlocks and witches, fabric, thread, and more dangerous implements flitting around their communal work area like birds.

Uther thought of all people he could count on to join him in his displeasure would be his son, the very beacon of proper conduct and code that Pendragon Incorporated was known for. Surely he could commiserate over the fact that the Fashion Department was becoming an utter circus.

Uther hadn't expected Arthur of of ALL people to go slack jawed and glassy eyed over a _BEANPOLE_.

Oh how he wished he could've ignored the reaction, lamenting silently that his own offspring was so unsubtle in his attraction... not to mention about how poor his taste was.

Honestly, a beanpole!?

"Arthur, close your mouth and go back to your office." He grunted, taking little comfort in the way his youngest immediately snapped his jaw shut and fled in the direction of the elevator at a brisk pace. The boy hadn't even said goodbye.

What an utter disaster... Perhaps his wife would lend a more sympathetic ear... He'd have to call her once he had some time to himself after lunch.


	2. Prince of PD Inc.

When people referred to Arthur at work they so rarely referred to him by his actual job title he barely recognized it, the one everyone tended to use instead being the ever unflattering "Prince" as though his father was running a Kingdom or some such ridiculous thing. Usually the name was reserved for amongst the cubicles, only a few slipping up when they took their work to him for perusal.

The other type of person who used the infernal name was Gwaine, which he said it once then twisted it around into Princess instead, the aggravating bastard always bidding him goodbye in front of others with the damn nickname leaving Arthur red faced.

He deeply regretted ever going on a date with that infernal imp. The only thing he regretted deeper was becoming friends with him.

He could scarcely believe Morgana hired the cheeky bastard... But then again her whole department seemed to be comprised of characters beyond imagining in the bland landscape of PD Inc.

Arthur's life seemed to match that bland landscape... He'd never really noticed till recently. His days were spent traveling to the office, working, and then going back the way he came, the occasional break in the monotony coming on Fridays with a stop at his local to nurse a lager alongside his mates.

Rarer yet came the wayward date, all of them at an increasingly alarming rate beginning to become as interchangeable as his days at the office.

It always seemed to fit into the same sort of pattern no matter what he meant to do, dinner, traveling to some place afterward (a movie? Or a gallery? Dancing? Always something that ended up being unfortunately more memorable than the actual person) before the hinting at either a next date or... Well. Coffee. The sexual variety.

Unstimulated and unaroused by the other person's offers he'd offer to call them sometime later. Which he would... But rarely did a second date occur, and usually if they did it was only coffee (the non-sexual variety) out of guilt.

Arthur never was wanting for admirers... But unfortunately none of them could hook him right.

It was beginning to give him a complex. Perhaps something was wrong with him?

"Arthur."

His father's commanding tone broke him from his paranoia spiral, the blonde raising his head from where he'd been staring at the same report for the last ten minutes. "Yes?"

"Please go inform Morgana that she needs to keep the... people in her employment confined to their work space. I do not need those characters disrupting workflow in other departments and I haven't the time to deliver that sentiment myself." 

Translation: Uther wanted to avoid fighting her so he wanted Arthur to do it for him.

Refraining from rolling his eyes he nodded to that, pushing away from his desk and shutting his laptop, knowing full well that he would not be returning until at minimum thirty minutes had passed. She'd likely want to tear into him thoroughly for trying to limit her despite him only being the messenger.

Uther stepped aside as he stepped out, nodding his approval before heading off back to his office to hide (probably). Arthur sighed, sliding his hands into his pockets as he walked down toward No Man's Land.

This part of the floor was always thrumming with music, not the corporate approved stations that were piped through on the finance side, but some sort of mish-mash of Indie and instrumental tracks that he had no way to place. It seemed to go with the territory (quite literally).

"Watch out!" Someone cried to his right, Arthur jumping out of his skin and turning to see what was happening only to come face to face with a pair of scissors just before they dropped uselessly at his feet, someone heaving a heavy sigh of relief.

"Oh thank _fuck_... I would not have wanted to fix your face. Would've probably ruined your nose." The big eared idiot (Merlin, he remembered vaguely) stated cheerfully, walking up to him and then leaning down to retrieve the very thing that had nearly found a home in his face.

Finally collecting his thoughts he opened his mouth and inserted his foot. "Are you out of your fucking mind!? What're you doing throwing things around like that!? Do you have brain damage!?"

Merlin looked briefly aghast before his expression melted into aggravation, the bespectacled twig tossing the scissors onto a nearby table with a thunk. "I wasn't just magicking them around, you ass! I was what stopped them from becoming the sword to your stone!"

"Then why were they bloody flying!?" He squawked, gesturing at them as he looked the other man over. The skinny moron was wearing an eye-burningly bright violet tee and clingy jeans, a piece of red fabric that looked as though it had been simply ripped asunder tied around his neck, obscuring the V of his neckline for the most part, just a little bit of skin peeking out.

"They're enchanted to return to the tools bin but they were flying low since we've got prototypes drying on the line." Merlin replied, tone still irritated as he gestured to the lengths of fabric that appeared freshly dyed he'd not noticed in his trek over.

Grimacing deeply he shot the dark haired man a chastising look. "Rethink that set up. It's far too dangerous and I will not have your department causing the need for an onsite physician."

Merlin seemed to grit his teeth, pinching the bridge of his nose before his shoulders slumped. "...that's fair. But you could be less of a _prat_ about it."

"And you could have more respect for your superiors." He replied hotly, Merlin giving him a look that made him feel hot under the collar for some reason.

"Whatever you say _sire_." Merlin said, bowing dramatically as he rolled his eyes.

Well at least he wasn't calling him Prince.

"Arthur stop terrorizing my help." Morgana hummed pleasantly as she meandered over, taking Arthur by the arm and waving at Merlin in a "go on" fashion. "Now what're you doing in my department, brother dear."

The lack of a question gave him the impression she already knew. Glancing back over his shoulder he watched Merlin walk off as he was whisked away, getting a nice look at just how clingy his jeans were in the back.

Hmm.

"Father wants you to corral your children." He replied, sighing as he said it. "He doesn't like them playing in the cubes."

"Ah, how appalling. Intermingling of the staff. Truly outrageous." She commented, drawing him in passed Leon (to whom he waved), pushing him into her office and closing the door.

Now came those thirty minutes. Thirty minutes till he could go back to his office and do more of his bland work in his bland job in his bland life.

Just thirty minutes.

All he could think about was violet and red the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening (since this entire chapter was prompted into being by it) is "Can't Sleep Love" by Pentatonix.


	3. A Warlock's Designs

Merlin was thankful for his job. Truly.

When he'd met Morgana it'd felt something like fate, her skill and his own complimenting one another so perfectly in both magic and fashion it was like they were made for each other. Shame there was no chance of romance, they would've made the perfect power couple.

Merlin was happy to see Guinevere wrapping Morgana around her little finger, though, knowing the shorter woman was a perfect foil to the sorceress' personality. If Morgana and Merlin had gotten together it surely would've been like a freight train on fire.

There were plenty of fish in the sea, and he enjoyed setting his hook into several since their time in school, some of them long stints, some of them immediately thrown back. It was what it was, but as he grew older he found himself trying to make excuses to hang on longer to people he knew weren't lasting for him, and that really wouldn't do.

So he stopped dating entirely for a while, let himself get used to what it meant to be a single working man without an accomplice at all hours of the night. It gave him time to think, gave him time to focus on what he wanted in someone else, what he thought he deserved. It was a good change of pace.

He didn't expect that goal to be shaken so soon, only two years to the day practically of when he made it into his new job, working on setting up the new department in PD Inc.'s 49th floor.

Of course Uther Pendragon had been in and out all week, sniffing and frowning over all of the new developments despite him being the one to sign off on Morgana's complete control.

Merlin never really considered he'd bring along Morgana's oft mentioned brother, someone Merlin had only ever glimpsed in photos in her flat. He'd been interesting looking then but...

There in the flesh was a whole different story. Merlin nearly ran into a wall as the man stared at him from across the room. Unexpectedly Uther had decided to look into the main staging area with his heir apparent.

Someone should've really warned him about Arthur.

In person he was really something else, his hair so blonde it seemed like it'd been touched with magic, his suit perfectly cut so it left Merlin practically salivating over the shorter man's body. He could guess fairly easily what he would look like without, but Goddess help him he was suddenly and undeniably also already plotting a path to actually seeing it.

That was the one oversight in his hiatus from dating... His impulse control was poor. His magic was already creeping forward, trying to get away from him so it could _actually_ take Arthur's measurements.

Thank goodness he noticed in time. The last thing he wanted to be party to causing was a non-consensual fitting as his first interaction with that piece of art.

Their first real interaction came unfortunately in a flurry of panic instead, Merlin narrowly stopping a pair of sewing shears from embedding themselves between Arthur's eyes. Crisis being averted did nothing to slow down the rhythm of his heart, however, leaving him lowkey flustered through the entire interaction.

At least he went away from the disaster with a sense that he wasn't alone in his angling, the gorgeous clotpole having looked him up and down in a totally unsubtle manner. Message _received_.

As the week went on Merlin started putting his feelers out, trying to pin-point exactly what sort of schedule the other man kept. If he was going to take a crack at cornering him for a casual, totally spontaneous, absolutely in no way orchestrated and planned chat up he was going to have to learn his rhythm round the roost.

Thankfully Arthur was fairly methodical, arriving at seven thirty every day before walking the floor, making the necessary stops and speaking to the necessary people before holing himself up in his office till twelve thirty when he'd take a break for lunch. Surprisingly it was always something home-made rather than something ordered in, the blonde man taking his lunch in his office with the door open in case he was needed for anything... Which seemed often, his father often interrupting to drag him out halfway through.

His afternoons were less consistent, strings of meetings usually keeping him from being around the floor till around three thirty or four, sometimes as late as five.

Things considered it seemed like staying till Arthur left (which he noted down as around 6 every day) seemed like his best bet for a proper shot, the elevator down from there unlikely to have anyone to interrupt such an endeavor.

"You know, Merlin, one could say this looks an awful lot like stalking." Morgana hummed over his shoulder, the woman plucking the notepad off the desk as he refocused, Merlin squawking a bit as he turned his chair to make a grab for her. "Oi!"

"Goodness... Really doing your homework, here." She commented, grinning at him as she flipped over to the first page, instantly giggling at the frowny faces he'd drawn around a quickly jotted "rude" beside the note about Uther interrupting Arthur's lunch all the time. "Oddly methodical for the former King of the Pull."

Making a disgruntled sound he snatched the pad of paper out of her hands, tossing it into his desk drawer and then closing it again. "I've never had to work in an invitation in such a stuffy atmosphere. I want it to be the best timing. No sense in getting interrupted, least of all by _your father_." Merlin cringed at the mere thought, making Morgana laugh again.

"Oh of course not. He'd have a coronary thinking of a common man taking Arthur out for drinks, let alone looking to shag him silly." Pulling a mildly disgusted face at her own words she leaned over and flicked his forehead. "Curse you for making me even string that sentence together."

"That was your own fault!" He huffed, turning back to his half sketched design, rubbing his poor beaten brow. "Now if you'll _excuse_ me, I've got to get back to work."

He earned a pinch on the ear for that, Merlin yelping as he threw a handful of fabric at her. "Away with thee, She-Devil!!"

Someone cleared their throat behind the two of them, both turning to look and cringing internally at who it was.

Uther stood there with hands clasped behind his back, one eyebrow raised. "Morgana, a moment of your time?"

Shifting attitude gears Morgana put on her best smile, nodding a bit before moving forward, ushering him in the direction of her office. "Of course, Daddy."

Merlin sat and watched them go, insides knotted up just slightly. He knew that Morgana would never fire him at Uther's behest but it still made him utterly nervous to have the imposing man around.

Goddess help him that he had designs set on his only son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening is "Magic" by Mystery Skulls cause it partially caused this chapter :D


	4. Enchanted Descent

Arthur kept feeling like he was being watched, which really as far as feelings went was stupid and sort of pointless. Of course he was being watched, he was everyone's boss. They were always keeping an eye on him so they knew when they could check their facebooks or whatever social media vice they had during the day.

So he ignored the feeling and went about his business, trying to ignore the grumbling of his stomach as he emailed and called around. His lunch had been interrupted again by his Father. He really should learn to take his food with him when inconvenienced like that but he never seemed to learn that fifteen minutes actually meant two hours, meaning his food would be unpalatable by the time he returned.

Checking his phone he found that it was past time for the employees to leave, the blonde looking out his window into the office and confirming that fact. Even his secretary had gone.

Sighing he looked over his workload. Surely this would only take a little while longer... Then he could go home.

Apparently a little while turned into another hour, finding when he checked his phone next that it was six o'clock.

Dammit he was going to miss Supergirl again.

Closing his laptop lid with a sigh he packed up this things, closing up his office with an ease that came with repetition, barely thinking about his movements as he made his way away and down toward the elevators.

Tapping the button he looked around, scratching the back of his neck as he wondered why he bothered. No one was ever around at this hour. Even his Father was likely home sitting down with his Mother for dinner.

His stomach complained loudly just as the elevator opened, Arthur stepping inside and leaning back against the rail, flicking through the news on his phone.

"Hold the door!"

Jumping nearly out of his skin Arthur looked up, seeing Morgana's aggravatingly mouthy designer sprinting for the doors. Sucking in a fortifying breath he reached out and jammed his thumb on the door open button, making sure they stayed open long enough not to squish him.

Skidding to a halt inside the man leaned over, catching his breath as Arthur released the button, allowing the doors to slide quietly shut.

"Thanks... Really didn't want to have to wait." Merlin said as he looked up, his cheeks flushed from the apparent sprint he'd made to that point. Arthur felt dumbfounded by the sight.

"...y'know... Forty-ninth floor and all? Would've been like... Ten minutes for it to go down and come back up?" The man tried, apparently finding Arthur's silence as he gathered his wits unnerving.

"What are you doing here so late? You're meant to go home at five." Arthur finally managed to get out in response, wincing internally at the tone. It came out bitingly, like he was mad.

Merlin looked at him like he'd grown a second head before finding the wherewithall to plow on, straightening up and leaning against the wall beside Arthur. What business did he have being that close? Didn't he know about personal space? "Yes well I figured I could finish my hemming and save myself a headache for the morning. It's always awful picking back up when I'm half awake."

"It's remarkable that you're what passes for a functioning adult." He replied, screaming internally and suppressing the urge to slap a hand over his mouth. What was wrong with him!?

"You're really such a clotpole. No idea why anyone puts up with you." Merlin shot back, Arthur looking at him now like he'd sprouted the second cranium. "Really, try and say something nice to me. Go ahead, I'll wait."

What was with this man? Was he just angling for a tongue lashing? Clearly Arthur's mind couldn't be trusted when his stomach was so empty. "I'm not in the business of supplying compliments."

"Well obviously." Merlin huffed, rolling his eyes. "If you were we wouldn't be having this conversation. If you _were_ we'd already be doing this."

"Doing what?" He asked, turning to look at the other man and finding him uncomfortably close.

Quirking an eyebrow at him the designer smirked at him. "I think you know."

Was he living in a romantic comedy of errors? Who even said things like that!?

Despite the absurdity he found it difficult to look away. Impossible, even.

"Merlin if I knew, would I have _asked_ for the answer?"

"My god, you're thick. But that's fine. I can deal with playing dumb." He replied, tone strangely soft as he reached up, turning Arthur by the arm so they were nose to nose. "We have thirty seven floors to go and I intend to snog you till the ground floor. Got it?"

What the fuck was happening??

"Got it..." His brain was a traitorous bastard! That was most definitely not 'no, Merlin' or 'fuck off, Merlin'!!!

"Good." Without further preamble the President of Pendragon Incorporated found himself pulled into the arms of a clumsy miscreant tailor, the ridiculous man leaning in and putting his plush lips against Arthur's in the start of a kiss that made his head spin. Each time they broke apart Merlin came back with the same sort of spark that Arthur couldn't quite fathom out. Was he being enchanted? Enscorelled? Could a warlock cast spells by putting his tongue in your mouth??

All signs really pointed to yes the way Arthur's knees went weak and how his fingertips dug into the back of his shirt. It was unheard of! He'd never been kissed like this in his life!

Something about the experience being so noticeably different made him ache inside, his heart flip-flopping like it was threatening to jump ship.

When the latest liplock broke for them to catch their breath Arthur found himself staring openly at Merlin, the other man looking to be at least half as effected as he felt by what was happening. What made this man so good at this? How could he effect him like this?

The dinging of the elevator destroyed the train of thought utterly, suddenly Arthur finding himself pushing Merlin aside so he could sprint out of the building's foyer and onto the sidewalk, his heart hammering as he made a mad dash for the Tube, not looking back to even see if Merlin was coming after him or not.

This wasn't something he could handle.

This wasn't something he could have.


	5. The Elusive Man

Well that had been an unmitigated disaster.

"You can't mope all day, Merlin." Morgana huffed, leaning in his doorway with crossed arms. "Especially if you're not going to tell me _why_ you're moping."

Absolute harpy. Not helping at all. Bothering him in his time of regrouping.

"You realize you're saying that out loud?" She rolled her eyes with the question, clearly not caring either way. "Tell me what your problem is, Emrys, before I send you home for the day."

She wouldn't dare.

"I _would_ you toad."

" _Arthur_ ran away from me!" He whined out, slouching further over on his desk, cheek resting on his half-assed scribbles from the morning, graphite smudged over the paper and his face with the intermittent miserable squirming he did in his chair. "He bolted, Morgana!"

Blinking at that she glanced behind her before pushing up to stand normally, stepping aside and closing the door to his tiny office. "Exactly what sort of situation warranted that?"

"... I waited to catch him after work and one thing lead to another... And I got him to kiss me." Merlin summed up tartly, avoiding her eyes.

"One kiss?" She asked, looking skeptical. Even Arthur wasn't that much of an awkward idiot to react like that.

"...yes." He answered, still not looking at her. "...the entire elevator ride kiss."

Closing her eyes she inhaled loudly, reaching up to rub at them. " _Merlin_."

"He said yes!! He was into it! I didn't just kiss him!! We were kissing _each other_!! And it was great!! Till... Till we hit the bottom floor." He whined, sitting up abruptly with the sketch sticking to his face through the motion, popping off to fall to the ground, only briefly noticed. "Then he just made a run for it like he'd committed a crime."

"Crime." She repeated, though it didn't seem to be a question, more an epiphany point. "Goddess, Merlin, you idiot."

"What!? What'd I say!?"

"You didn't read the PD Inc. rules and regulations, did you." Morgana held up her hand, shaking her head slightly. "No, of course you didn't. It's not really necessary for how I run things, but in Arthur's case he knows the ruddy thing inside and out."

"...and?"

"And, you adorable moron, PD Inc. has a strict no fraternization code in place, _meaning_ Arthur, as President of the company, would take it very seriously and avoid getting involved with someone from the company purely on principle."

"Fuck principles! He's into me!" Merlin groaned, rubbing his hands over his face and further spreading the graphite around.

"Yes but he's also unfortunately been groomed by our father, meaning he'll uphold the rules over his personal happiness nine times out of ten." Morgana looked pained just saying that, strolling over finally to plop herself onto the love seat that Merlin had shoved into his office, pulling a pillow into her lap as she relaxed back. "I should've realized."

"You can't mean that, he'd have to... I don't know!! You said nine times out of ten, not ten!" He croaked, his stomach twisting unpleasantly. Merlin hadn't realized how deep in he'd been till he'd been able to kiss the other man, but goddess have mercy he was hooked for life.

Morgana just grimaced. "I've only ever seen him break face on matters of ethics. Arthur's moral compass has been the only thing that keeps my father from doing some very nasty things here... But I don't think he's ever been faced with a situation like this so... Maybe you have a glimmer, there."

"You really don't think he'd try?"

Her grimace deepened noticeably, making his stomach twist again. "Arthur doesn't fight for himself, he fights on behalf of others. More often than not he doesn't think to take care of himself, you've glimpsed it with how our father treats him. I don't think the stupid man has had an uninterrupted meal in the last two years." She grumbled, rolling her eyes again. "My father has no boundaries and even calls him with work related things when he goes home at night."

Merlin wrinkled his nose, frustration growing into something more. "That's obnoxious."

"It is. But Arthur can't say no to him. All he wants to do is please Uther." Gripping the pillow briefly she finally met Merlin's gaze. "He craves his approval like a child still."

"That's not unusual... is it?" Merlin tried, feeling perplexed by this information. Didn't people just continue to want approval from family and friends?

"It's something that Uther won't give. Even with a wife like Ygraine the man is an emotionally constipated moron when it comes to his own children."

The dark haired man grimaced, reaching up and rubbing at his forehead. He felt like he was going to get a headache from merely processing all this. "How lovely. So basically I've got a snowball's chance in Hell at getting your brother to even look me in the eye again, let alone get a date with him now because his Daddy issues make him a stickler for rules."

"In a nut shell." Morgana hummed, tossing the pillow at him and nailing him right in the head. "That's for the harpy comment earlier." She explained as she stood, miming the dusting off of her hands.

"It's a wonder Gwen puts up with you." He grunted, rubbing his poor face after the blow. "It's a wonder _anyone_ does."

"You love me." She shot back, opening the door and casually having a look around outside, as though someone might've felt the pointless urge to eavesdrop. "Have fun with your rubix cube of a love life, I'm off to lunch."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks a lot." And despite the sarcasm to his tone he really did appreciate the insight, leaning over and grabbing his now slightly crumpled scribblings from the floor, placing the paper back down on his desk before leaning over it again with a sigh.

There had to be something he could do to get Arthur to take a chance on this. There was too much chemistry already to ignore.

He'd need help.

***

"Lanceeee... Hey, what's going on?" He crooned, leaning on the security desk heavily and making eyes at the man in question. Lance didn't seem amused, the security guard eyeing him briefly before turning back toward his computer. "Oh c'mon, don't be like that!"

"I'm not tampering with the cameras, Merlin."

"That's not what I'm here about! And _obviously_ I would never-"

Lance just gave him a look that made him flush, the tall designer looking away. "Okay fine, obviously I'd ask if I needed the help but that is not what I'm here about! I promise!" He paused, brow furrowing. "Wait why did you assume that?"

Lance seemed to turn a light shade of pink. "I was working the evening shift the other night."

Oh.

OH.

"Then you KNOW my dilemma!" Merlin moaned, flopping over the edge of the other man's desk and clutching at his heart. "You've got to help me!"

"I just said no! Tampering with the cameras-"

"Is NOT what I need! I just..." He squirmed a bit, pulling the stapler that had been digging into his stomach out, tossing it aside with a clang. "I need your help to find out more of the ins and outs of what Arthur gets up to here."

Lance grimaced at that. "I knew I shouldn't have become friends with you." Merlin made a wounded sound that quickly turned the grimace into a smirk, the man shoving at him. "Oh shut up, you wounded stalker gazelle. You're already making enough of a scene. Why do you need that from me? I thought you'd have him all patterned out by now."

"He changed on me." The paler man huffed, tugging at his hair. "He's been avoiding me like the plague since Tuesday and I can't catch a break. It's like he's running in metaphorical zig-zags."

"Perhaps literal ones as well." The security guard joked, earning a roll of the eyes despite his personal amusement over it. "You're sure you want to push it if he's going that far out of his way to avoid you?"

"We have to talk! In the least I need to be able to apologize for it, even if he WON'T let me explain why he should give me a shot, fraternization rules or not!"

"You're incorrigible. Truly."

"Rules were made to be broken." Merlin shot back, Lance just rubbing a hand over his face.

"Quoting Gwaine to me does not help your point."

"I believe he said some turn of phrase that had more BDSM flavor to it." He corrected, reaching out and shoving on the other man's shoulder. "C'mon! Throw me a bone here! Don't you believe in true love??"

Lancelot wrinkled his nose, turning away. "You've got to be joking."

Grabbing onto the man's shoulders Merlin shook him in his chair from behind, looking a right weirdo to passersby. "It could be!! If we only had a chance to reconcile!!"

"Oh for fuck's sake Merlin, FINE. I'll keep an eye out for where your forbidden love goes off to!"

"I adore you, you're a peach, I will never be able to repay you!" Merlin crooned, shaking Lance further and causing more of a scene just to devil the other man.

"Go away before I call Percival to carry you back up you clown! Go! Off with you, knave!!" The shorter man's hand hovered dangerously over his walkie-talkie's call button.

Merlin didn't need to be told twice, the ridiculous idiot blowing the security guard kisses before cackling and dashing for the elevator. Maybe now he'd have a real shot at getting things back on track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot has so much to deal with.


	6. It All Comes To A Head

After three days Merlin found Lancelot in his office's doorway, the handsome man watching him with mild interest as he awaited his attention. Before he could say a word Merlin hopped to his feet, pulling the guard inside before shutting his door, practically bouncing around him. "You've got it??"

"I've got it." Lancelot sighed, rolling his eyes as a fond smile touched his lips. "He must have a very routine based personality, it only took me two days to catch all the points."

"Oh Lance you are worth your weight in gold." Merlin crooned, smiling broadly as he held out his hands, the other man dropping a few small sheets of paper into them that were just this side of crumpled.

"Don't come crying to me if things backfire again and he goes hiding all over the building again. I can't develop a reputation." The guard stated, flicking Merlin's nose gently as the designer eagerly looked over the times and locations.

"I solemnly swear I'm only up to good." He hummed, Lance heading for the door with a slight shake of his head.

"If you dyed your hair red you'd be fit for a Weasley. Dye Gwaine's red and you could be _twins_."

That earned him a parting laugh, the warlock setting his tools to work just as the door closed again, Merlin sitting back down in his chair with the beginnings of a plan.

***

All plans had failed. Somehow, despite knowing all of Arthur's points the man wouldn't stay still. It was like the office jockey knew Merlin was out and about.

It was just chance that Merlin happened to find him in the quite deserted break room on the floor just below theirs.

When Arthur spotted him, mid tea stir, he froze, looking quite like a deer in headlights.

Without thinking much more Merlin advanced on him, the aggravating man clenching his jaw as the designer drew nearer. "Arthur-"

"I don't want to hear it. Whatever it is I don't want... Don't talk to me again, Merlin." The blonde's tone was even and commanding, but it sounded effectively like someone else was talking through Arthur, his expression not as rock-steady as his words.

"Tell me why, then. Why can't I talk to you? Why did you run?" Merlin's heart was beating wildly as he leaned in further, hand absently curling over the edge of the counter that they stood by. Arthur almost seemed to sway forward as he spoke, Merlin's gaze catching on his mouth and the way his lips worked silently as the other man scrambled to answer.

"You wouldn't understand how absolutely inappropriate-"

"Ah, Arthur."

The two froze instantly, the smooth voice of Uther Pendragon destroying the moment like an atom bomb.

"I've a meeting with the Cardiff branch in a few minutes. Come, I'd like to hear your thoughts on the matter beforehand." Arthur seemed to forcibly not look back at Merlin as that command disguised as a request was given, the blonde stepping out and around him to join the CEO, leaving the designer in the dust.

Merlin could've screamed.

***

By the end of the day Merlin felt like he was a wrung out dish towel.

After returning to his office he worked furiously on a series of men's lingerie as his brain buzzed with frustration, the designs seemingly pouring out of his pencil as he stewed over the events of that afternoon.

Before Merlin knew it it was seven o'clock.

Looking around he frowned, wondering if he'd completely blocked out anyone trying to notify him of the time or if they'd just decided to leave him alone. Whichever it was it was annoying, the warlock going back into his office to collect his things.

Going through his evening routine he frowned, finding one thing missing.

Grimacing he rubbed at his eyes. He'd forgotten his gym bag down in the locker room.

Dragging himself out of the office and down to the elevators he tried not to dwell further on his love life and it's failings, his mind needing some kind of rest after all that stewing he'd done.

The descent didn't help, Merlin leaning back against the elevator's wall and closing his eyes, trying to calm himself and ignore the memory that wanted to play over and over behind his eyelids.

Trudging down the hall and through the glass doors he almost didn't realize that there was someone else present in the facility, his head jerking up as he noticed.

The man had slowed to a stop, staring at him from the treadmill just three steps away.

It was Arthur.

Merlin felt completely blank as he stared at the other man, the skin tight tee and football shorts he was wearing at present completely destroying any possible train of thought.

But then he spoke.

"Merlin..." The sound of his name kick-started things again, but not in quite the way he'd thought, the designer crossing the distance and yanking the shorter man right off the treadmill, holding him up off the ground a few seconds as he kissed him. The warlock was honestly unclear on whether he'd started it or if Arthur had.

It really didn't matter. When Merlin had to let Arthur touch down the kiss broke, the two looking at each other with wild eyes, Merlin gripping at the sides of Arthur's shirt.

When Arthur's gaze darted down Merlin's followed, the pair finding something that made the shorter slap a hand over his eyes.

Likely a wrong move or he'd seen Merlin coming a mile away.

Hooking his fingers into both waistbands the warlock yanked the fabric down and out of his way, taking Arthur's cock into his mouth without a second thought. The President of P.D. Inc. almost yelped as his hips pushed forward to meet that sudden warmth, his hands scrambling back and gripping at the bars on either side of the treadmill, keeping himself from doing something embarrassing as he went weak in the knees.

Merlin was in heaven, his head finally relieved of the problems of hours before, his tongue working methodically against Arthur's shaft as he drew back up, hollowing his cheeks as he flicked against the head, relaxing again and pulling off. Arthur's noises were the absolute best, his staccato breathing and sharp whimpering sounds making the designer harder than ever.

"Oh _gods_ you taste amazing..." The warlock muttered, setting his tongue back against his prick, his idle hands finally moving to action as one held Arthur steady, it's twin cupping and fondling the blonde's balls.

Thank fuck it was after hours or this would never have worked, the pair of them clearly desperate for it individually but not so foolish to do something so bold when other people might be wandering around.

Or... At least when things weren't so likely that they were walking around. It was only seven after all.

Looking up at the shorter man he found Arthur actually watching him, Merlin half expecting that he'd turned away but finding dark blue eyes trained on him, the president's flushed face a heartwarming sight.

"Oh fuck, you're loving this aren't you?" Merlin asked, suddenly dying to hear it. "Come on, Arthur... Tell me."

The reprieve (that really wasn't one, Merlin's hand working the shaft deftly while his mouth was away) seemed to do much for Arthur's focus, his expression becoming conflicted and then something desperate, the blonde daring to take his hand from one of the bars and rub it over his brow.

"...yes." He whispered, sounding scandalized that he could even make a sound. "It's good... Please..." Arthur drew his hand down over his face, finally grabbing the bar again and pushing into Merlin's hold on him. "Please continue."

Merlin actually moaned hearing it, pushing his face in against Arthur's thigh and taking a few deep breaths. Good _god_ this man was truly going to be the end of him.

With that little bit of fortification he took his hand away and sucked on Arthur's prick for all he was worth, bobbing his head and trying his best to avoid grinding on the blonde's leg like he was some kind of beast in heat.

Arthur came with an actual shout, his end apparently too sudden for warning. Merlin found he really didn't mind, swallowing the man's spend down greedily before pulling away, kissing his hipbone before resting his cheek against it, catching his breath.

Eventually Arthur's energy was depleted too far to keep standing, the pair of them ending up in an odd heap, Arthur sitting on the edge of the treadmill with Merlin on his knees, still quite hard, practically hugging him.

After a few shy kisses and the odd nuzzle Arthur finally voiced the crux of the problem with sudden, spontaneous oral sex after having a horrid two weeks of awkward cat and mouse.

"...what now?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My chapter title is fucking deplorable given the content of this chapter.


	7. The Whirlwind

Things were crystal clear about what was happening between them. It was just aligning their wants and needs that became the intrinsic problem that lead them to this point.

"Arthur... I can't do this. Not like this." Merlin breathed into the shorter man's shoulder, still clutching at the back of his suit jacket, his legs locked around his waist.

The epiphany came just as they both had, the designer's eyes burning as he worked hard to not cower in the face of what he was having to say after being the pursuer.

"Should I... Sorry was this not a good position?" Arthur asked softly, breathing stilted but his tone ever so reverent. Merlin loved that sound so much and his heart clenched painfully.

"No, no not... It was fine, this is all fantastic just..." His grip loosened on the garment, the dark haired man caressing over the fine fabric as he tried to work out his point. "If you want me... It can't be like this. I can't do it like this."

"What're you talking about?" His voice took on a different tone, bafflement and fear intermingling with hurt. "I thought... You wanted to be with me."

"Not skulking around, pretending we're nothing to each other!" Merlin's voice broke a little at the end, his feelings swelling and sending him into a spiral of despair over this beautiful arrangement he was trying to shatter. "Like we don't know each other, even! I want to have a real relationship with you, Arthur!"

"Company policy- My..." The blonde man pushed back, standing between Merlin's thighs, leaned over just slightly, his expression full of self doubt. "Merlin we talked about this."

"No _we_ didn't. You told me some things and then you've been _avoiding_ the topic." Merlin sighed, letting his legs slowly fall away, his toes resting on the carpet just beside Arthur's feet, his hands cupping Arthur at the elbows. "You can only quiet me with a kiss so many times before I notice a pattern, cabbage head."

Arthur looked shamefaced, breaking eye contact to look between them, his gaze fixed squarely on Merlin's bellybutton as he worked up whatever it was he was going to say.

"...you feel it, don't you?" The dark haired designer asked quietly, rubbing one thumb over the inside of his lover's elbow. "The spark."

The Company President's shoulders trembled briefly, his hands caressing down over Merlin's upper arms, one tracing back up and cupping his face, his mouth working uselessly for a moment as the warlock watched. "Merlin..."

"We could be something great... If you'd only fight for us. You could talk to your Father, Arthur. Surely he'd listen when you're his best and brightest..." He ventured, trying to take care what words he chose.

"He never will." Arthur replied after a moment, his shoulders slumping as though he was about to deflate from the confirmation he'd delivered. "It doesn't work like that. Not with me."

The blonde man finally pulled away, Merlin having to stop himself from grabbing him and holding on tight, the designer resignedly relaxing back against the desk top to stare up at his ceiling. The only sounds in the room were Arthur getting cleaned up for a minute or two before the man in question's voice broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I'm really..." The words caught in his throat as Merlin raised himself up and looked at him, the warlock offering him a watery smile.

Arthur then rushed out the door, closing it hard behind him as he fled the scene.

With a sigh he wiped his eyes and flicked his hand toward the door, the lock clicking closed again, the warlock just laying back to contemplate what they'd both lost.

***

"You did what?"

"I broke it off with him last week... Hence the flowers." Merlin explained, morose as his gut twisted, looking over the third anonymously sent arrangement of flowers he'd gotten since then.

"I don't think my brother has ever sent flowers to an ex." Morgana observed, leaning in and inhaling deeply before fixing her friend with a sharp eyed stare. "So I'll give you a chance to explain yourself before I lay into you for playing with my brother's heart."

Merlin ignored the goosebumps that the look had given him, waving a hand and shutting the door behind her, motioning for her to take a seat on his couch like she had done at the start of Merlin's ill advised courting ritual. She gracefully crossed and did as offered, though noticeably she did not attempt to get any kind of comfortable, posture stiff and slightly leaned forward as she waited on him to speak. All predator now, looking over her next meal.

Clearing his throat Merlin turned away, finding it hard to muster his voice while looking her in the face. "The company policy is what did it. Arthur... I asked him to press your Father to throw it out... He told me that it wasn't possible... And I can't... I won't stay in the closet, acting like there's something indecent about being in a relationship just because we happened to meet here and not out on the street or in a bar."

"You know that's not why that policy exists." She put forth, tone slightly steely but not unsympathetic. "But it doesn't matter."

"No, it really doesn't." He agreed, bowing his head a bit as he started sketching, ignoring how his work had been padded as of late with men in beautiful things rather than the women he was meant to be working to clothe, let alone that their dimensions happened to be that of the thick waisted, bubble butted President of PD Inc.

Morgana sighed, rubbing a hand over her mouth before she deigned to stand, heading for the office door, the woman yanking it open and finding someone skulking about outside. A blonde someone.

"Arthur." She acknowledged, standing in the doorway. "Did you need something?"

Merlin cringed as he heard the man verbally flail, apparently fumbling for a proper excuse and failing miserably.

"Oh for _fuck's_ sake." She bit out suddenly, voice loud and sharp, Arthur yelping as she hauled him through the door by the lapels, shoving him toward the couch, fixing them both with a glare. "Stay. Put. It seems _I'm_ the only one who can get anything done around here."

Arthur just gaped at her, face pale beneath his blush, his eyes avoiding touching upon Merlin just yet. "Morgana!"

"Stay." She repeated, pointing at him and then making a gesture with her pinky and index finger extended that suggested she was watching him. "If anyone asks I will be occupied for the rest of the work day."

Merlin looked at the analog clock he'd placed on his wall, eyebrows jumping as he noticed it had yet to even pass 11 o'clock. Was she really intending to...?

"And you." She snapped, pointing at Merlin in the same manner. "Work. Designs. Relationship. Whatever. Just get something worthwhile done while I'm gone you absolute pillock."

"Y-yes ma'am."

Seeming satisfied she slammed the door behind her.

Morgana Pendragon was surely a hurricane in human form.

***

Strangely enough the rest of the work day went rather well despite the fact that Arthur and Merlin were too petrified to leave Merlin's office for fear of Morgana's threats becoming reality. Thankfully Arthur's secretary was kind enough to deliver his laptop to the office, looking between them curiously before departing to pick up lunch for the two of them at Arthur's behest.

Merlin's hand couldn't seem to manage female bodies that day so he stuck to the pointedly not-Arthur figure he'd been working with, just designing the lingerie on him instead and figuring he'd translate the work later, considering them just first drafts in the mean time.

"So..." He finally started, a full hour after they'd eaten their lunch in silence, pins and needles assaulting him as he worked to get any kind of conversation going. "What do you think she's-"

"If she took the rest of the day... I think she might be attempting to depose my Father and fully take over the company." Arthur offered, tone dry despite how plausible it sounded to Merlin.

Merlin frowned a little before rubbing a hand over his mouth, finally turning and looking at the blonde properly. "Arthur?"

"What?"

"You know I..." Merlin floundered slightly when the other man looked up, his blue eyes distracting him with their color, making his hand itch for his colored pencils and markers. He needed to draw him someday. "I never meant for it to be an ultimatum. I would never have..."

"Merlin you don't-"

"I just couldn't take not being able to show you how much you mean to me." He bit his bottom lip, rubbing at his eyes. "Being with you was amazing... In every way. I couldn't get enough. I... If you..." Gods why'd he gone and done this to them. Surely he could've quit and gone elsewhere, let Morgana replace him somehow despite the pair of them being so... He could've been better about this.

"...Merlin?"

"Yes?" He responded unthinkingly, thoughts broken as he looked up. Arthur looked scared, his lips pursed and his eyes narrowed slightly. "What is it?"

"I felt- feel the same." The blonde whispered, closing his laptop but keeping it sat on his thighs, his finger twitching and fidgeting with the edges as he looked at the designer. "Couldn't we...?"

The door slammed open, scaring the two of them out of their quiet conversation. A pile of papers came flying to land at their feet, Morgana red faced and practically seething where she stood, though her eyes looked like that of a cat that got the cream.

"New company policy. Review it at your leisure. Important changes are that employee fraternization is now allowed." She pointed between the two of them. "If efficiency drops it's on your heads. There is a committee being formed specifically for this. Don't fuck this up."

The two just stared at her owlishly before they both burst out, speaking fast and loud as they jumped from their seats, pouncing on her in almost a double body slam turned hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested listening is FM-84 - Running In The Night (feat. Ollie Wride) cause I was listening to it on repeat while writing after I listened to the album it was on.


	8. The Displeased Patriarch

Uther Pendragon loathed his son's so called beau.

All the man seemed to be able to do was disrupt his business!

First he got his ears torn to shreds by Morgana harping on how he was ruining Arthur's love life, as though a code of conduct in the workplace was Satan's own handiwork till he agreed to the rewrite, then he found that because they'd been allowed to cavort with one another his son was suddenly inexplicably busy on his lunch breaks and that he was going out nearly every night with the bothersome man!

How was Arthur going to keep up with such a nuisance around? Such a distraction!? It was one thing for the beanpole to go tripping around the back end of the stitching corner but for him to be invading Arthur's office at all hours of the day!?

It was unacceptable! Unheard of! Completely inappropriate!

And he clearly knew what he was doing by the look he gave Uther when he tried to catch Arthur before he went out to lunch for the fourteenth time that month.

The stick had practically glowered at him as Uther had tried to ask his own heir to come to his office for a moment! Just a moment!

And then Arthur had shuffled a little and bashfully told him that it would have to wait!

The utter injustice of it all!

Uther Pendragon, CEO and founder of Pendragon Incorporated! Told it would have to wait!

TO WAIT!

It simply wouldn't do. Surely Arthur could do better. Surely he could find someone befitting of his station that had a proper amount of social graces unlike the utter twit of a boy he was seeing now.

He just would need a nudge to see it. Maybe Uther would have to see what up and coming gay men were kicking around town. Surely there would be bachelors falling all over themselves for his son. After all, Arthur took after him!

And after all, Arthur also took after Ygraine.

Uther frowned a bit, looking at the framed picture of his wife, picking it up as his lips quirked up in the opposite direction. The sight of her always made his heart light... Truly a beauty beyond compare...

Picking up the phone he dialed down to his flower shop of choice, looking at the picture as he ordered up a dozen white lilies to be delivered. Ygraine could do with a nice surprise.

And with that distraction for the moment the loathsome beanpole was forgotten, Arthur's love life to be untampered with for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to make the rounds and get back into things! So this is the bridge into the next arc of things for this fic because it wouldn't leave me alone how absolutely huffy Uther would be about Merlin dating Arthur.


	9. Starting Over

Merlin and Arthur despite the functionally bombastic, one might say "fevered", nature of their original relationship made a very different set of decisions when they were allowed to be public about their courtship.

Well Arthur had called it courtship, to which Merlin had snickered behind his hand, the blonde elbowing him. Damn beanpole.

After Morgana had gone off to take comfort in her girlfriend and a dose of pain killers the two had talked (between kisses) at length about what they wanted to do. They decided to set their relationship properly back to a sort of square one, Arthur shyly asking Merlin out to dinner as though they hadn't shagged like rabbits the past month.

Merlin practically melted, kissing him gently after giving him an enthusiastic yes.

***

Their first date was meticulously put together by Arthur, the man arranging for a lovely dinner at a modest restaurant closer to Merlin's side of town. Picking him up from his flat at 6 the pair of them arrived and were promptly seated.

It was about the only thing that went right with the night.

Twice their waiter was tripped out of nowhere, dropping first their appetizers and then tripping when he was leaving after replacing the aforementioned starter. Merlin eyed the table to the right of them, squinting suspiciously at a young boy who was looking rather pleased with himself. Deciding that perhaps he was mistaken he turned back and regarded Arthur with a soft smile, picking back up the thread of conversation seamlessly.

Their conversation meandered and the waiter returned to their table with no further mishap, setting down their dinner with a little flourish, smiling and asking after whether or not they wanted to sample that night's featured wine.

Arthur and Merlin both were interested, but not in the way that they ended up having it.

When their waiter returned he was yet again sent off his feet, covering both men and their meals in wine.

Waving off the profuse apologies of the waiter Merlin turned and pointed to the boy, who was now looking fit to burst, and promptly spoke to his nearest parent. "You've got a fledgling sorcerer that needs a stern talking to about inappropriate uses of magic."

The boy's parents looked gobsmacked. The brat in question paled, both turning their gazes on him as Arthur mopped at his face and hair with a napkin, there no hope for his shirt for the moment. Merlin glared, wine dripping down his nose.

Outside they found another wrench thrown into the works, Arthur's car having been towed sometime during the rough hour they'd been there. Arthur looked a bit like he wanted to die as Merlin worked to take the wine stains out of his shirt with magic, the taller man clicking his tongue. "Don't worry about your car, I'm sure they won't hurt it."

"It's not the car, _Mer_ lin." He groused softly, watching as the stains faded away and left his shirt in its pristine state once more. "I really wanted to treat you right."

Merlin blinked at him, working on his own shirt now. " _Arthur_."

"What?" The blonde groaned, clearly unable to banish the miserable feeling as he looked up from where he'd been staring at Merlin's violet button-down. The warlock slowly moved closer, taking his hands in his.

"Things aren't ruined." Merlin murmured, rubbing his thumbs over Arthur's knuckles. "Accidents happen all the time."

Leaning in he rested his forehead against Arthur's, smiling softly at the sulky expression the glorified paper-pusher had on. "Aside from that... I like spending time with you, even if things are going wrong."

At that Arthur pursed his lips, cheeks taking on a lovely rosy glow as he muttered a reciprocal sentiment, or what sounded like one, the smashing of syllables together as the shorter man hurried them out making them difficult to discern when first heard. Given time to consider them, however, Merlin caught his drift, chuckling quietly at the bashful behavior.

"I can't help but worry." He admitted after a few minutes, Merlin raising a brow at that. "I haven't liked someone like I like you in a very, very long time... I just want to make everything perfect." There seemed to be an unspoken air to that statement, their prior sneaking around coloring it into an air of making up for the easily remembered heartache.

"You daft man." Merlin muttered, leaning back and flicking the end of his nose. "Come now, walk me home and you can call for a cab from my place."

Offering his hand to Arthur expectantly he couldn't help but marvel at the expression that blossomed at the simple gesture, the President's smile heartbreakingly soft and open as he took it.

***

Merlin half expected that one or both of their self controls would deteriorate upon crossing the threshold of his flat, but low and behold the pair of them kept their clothes on, Arthur fidgeting with change in his jacket pocket as he called for a cab just as planned.

There was something about the fact that they could, after everything, that struck Merlin as special. He had wondered, even as his heart had been aching gently on the way home from work that fateful day, that perhaps the sex had been all there'd been to them. That they'd crumble at the first gust of wind.

Arthur looked at him as he lowered the phone from his ear, tapping his thumb against the screen in a familiar gesture, warmth blooming in Merlin's chest like it hadn't in many years.

He smiled broadly, crooking his finger at the President of P.D. Inc. Just because they'd reset to zero didn't mean that he didn't deserve a nice kiss for all that stress.

***

Arthur went home with stars in his eyes and a quick heartbeat, the kiss that Merlin had laid on him at the door before he'd gone off to his cab making him all aflutter. It was ridiculous, absurd, and utterly wonderful. He couldn't believe he could feel so good.

By the time the taxi delivered him home he was still abuzz with warmth but riddled with fatigue, yawning widely as he drug himself inside and up the stairs. Leaving a trail of clothing in his wake he crashed onto his bed with phone in hand, pressing his face against his pillow with a happy sigh.

As Arthur was close to dozing his phone buzzed, the man sluggishly turning over on his back and raising the device to his face, squinting at the screen in the dark of his room.

A text from Merlin, unsurprisingly, was what was there to greet him.

[When can I see you again?]

The blonde man curled in on himself with the glee that gripped him, his smile so wide it hurt his cheeks slightly.

[you'll see me at work]

He sent back cheekily, Merlin's response coming in quickly.

[So lunch then? There's a sandwich shop on the corner that's quite good.]

Arthur had honestly thought Merlin would jab him for his teasing, the blonde considering the offer. His father usually came to visit him at lunch... But spending more time with Merlin was simply irresistible. It'd be a welcome replacement for their stolen moments, able as they were now to be open with their entanglement.

[its a date]

***

Going out at lunch with Merlin was actually an excellent stress reliever, the break from the humdrum scenery of the cubes and his own bland office walls to some hole in the wall eatery with a gorgeous man on his arm (figuratively) making it all melt away for a time. Just enough to where he felt better prepared and more attentive.

Uther seemed to be vaguely displeased, but Arthur chose to ignore the side eye he'd been receiving, his good mood too good to ruin with contemplation of his Father's potential complaints. He was still getting his work done in proper time and felt more on task than he had in ages.

He even looked forward to work, which was really saying something. Merlin's presence was just that sort of rewarding, his whole being thrumming with delight to be around him. Sometimes Arthur even snuck over to Merlin's office to bug him, and by bug him, mostly Arthur just ended up watching him draw for a time. There was something mesmerizing about Merlin at work, the movements that naturally went with drawing turning into something mystical and alluring when the warlock was at it.

"You're a ridiculous sap." Morgana said, cutting in on one such invasion, Arthur coloring a bit as he looked up to find her looking unbearably smug.

"You need something?"

"Oh, not me. Just Father. He had his secretary send me a message asking if you were dawdling hereabouts. He wants to have a meeting about the Erickson accounts."

"Lovely." Arthur muttered, slowly standing up from where he'd been sitting on Merlin's ridiculously comfortable couch, drawing his hand over the warlock's shoulders as he passed by, a silent farewell. "Best get to that then..."

"Have fun." Morgana teased, nudging him as he went by. "And do try not to pout so terribly."

Arthur just stuck out his tongue at her, trudging off back toward the actual offices rather than the fanciful corner she'd crafted for herself there.

***

Merlin rather loved the interruptions that Arthur made in his day, something about his beau watching him work making him preen with pride, wanting to show off just how good he was at what he did.

But sometimes, unconsciously, he'd find himself drifting back into drawing that not-Arthur-definitely-is-Arthur model, tucking away the sheets of decidedly male form lingerie designs.

Taking his stock copies and drawing over the rudimentary, very-Gwen-shaped-models, he hoped fervently that his boyfriend didn't take notice of his odd behavior. Sometimes he just couldn't help but fantasize about making lacy things for the infernal man, the designs beginning to pile up due to his wayward train of thought.

As Morgana shooed Arthur out he breathed an unconscious sigh of relief, the warlock summoning the secret pile from his desk once Morgana was well away, laying them out before himself and chewing his bottom lip. They'd be simple enough to convert, some of them even had bra-lets with them...

"That a new line?"

Merlin nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden intrusion, face reddening as he turned and found Guinevere smiling impishly at him. "Oh ho? Something secret, is it?"

"G-Gwen!"

"I won't tell. You know me! Mum's the word." She chirped, waggling her eyebrows at him as he shuffled the papers together till only the female form remained in view on top of the stack. "I came 'round to see if you wanted some tea, Gwaine's still getting set up for the shoot and being a huge Prima Donna about it."

Belatedly he realized she was holding mugs of tea, her eyes still twinkling mischievously at him in his flustered state. "I brought biscuits?"

"...fine, you can stay." He muttered, still red as a tomato as he took one mug from her, the woman finally untucking the box of biscuits from beneath her arm and going to settle onto his couch with a happy hum.

"Yesss... your couch is the best one around here. Morgana's is too stiff!" Gwen paused, coloring a bit as she glanced toward the door, lowering her voice a little. "Don't tell her I said that."

Merlin merely snorted at her, magicking a biscuit from the box in her hand and taking a bite out of it. "Oh as if it's a secret. Everyone knows she loves to lay out on the floor, it's no wonder she likes a rigid couch."

"She'd be scandalized to hear you airing her secrets like that, Merlin." Gwen chastised jokingly, taking a sip of her tea. "Next thing you know everyone will know about her secret slippers."

"Not the slippers!" Merlin mock-gasped.

Gwen just giggled, taking a sip of her tea as she tucked her feet up under her. Breathing in deeply Merlin put his own mug to his lips, taking a long drink from it as they both enjoyed a moment's rest.

"So which bit is on the docket today?" He asked, nibbling on the corner of his biscuit as he looked at the model across the room, Gwen blinking at the question before maneuvering herself enough so she could get a hand into her back pocket, flicking through her phone once she'd settled back down.

"Mmm... some of the day wear from Elyan's line... you know, some cute rompers and the like." She gestured vaguely with her phone, scrolling down and cocking her head before her cheeks went rosy at whatever she'd read. "After that is going to be the teddies Morgana designed. She said she wants to shoot it herself."

"Scandalous." Merlin chuckled, wagging his eyebrows at the dark skinned woman, the blush on her cheeks only brightening. "Will it be a boudoir style shoot?"

"Oh come off it." Gwen huffed, tipping her mug back and seemingly downing half of it as she tried to regain some composure beneath the designer's amused gaze. "You know she's been dying to learn proper. Gwaine's just indulging her."

"Oh certainly, my lady. Nothing more, nothing less. Only the most professional of intentions."

" _Speaking_ of professional intentions..." The model cut in, raising her eyebrows at him as she tucked some of her curls behind one ear, lips quirking into a smirk as he paled. "How're things going with Mr. Fine Ass?"

"Creative." Merlin replied dryly, trying to pretend in vain that it was not he himself who had coined the nickname after their initial meeting, Gwen's expression not shaken in the slightest by his efforts. "Um."

"Come on, now, Merlin... Or I'll ask more delicate questions about your _work_ over there." She waggled her eyebrows in a fair mimicry of what he'd done earlier, Merlin slapping a hand over his face and flushing with shame.

"They're... fine. Great, even. He's very... dear." He outlined carefully, giving no detail whatsoever, wondering in an increasingly desperate manner why talking about Arthur had him wanting to retreat. He adored the blighter, but if he wasn't careful he'd probably _actually_ sing the man's praises, and no one needed to know what an absolute knob he was in the privacy of his own mind.

"...he's dear." Gwen repeated, brow furrowed at the odd sentiment.

Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose, coloring a deeper shade of red at his own ineptitude. He needed to find the perfect spot between too little and too much, but all he wanted to do was gush about how absolutely adorable Arthur Pendragon was when he was standing on his threshold after their goodnight kiss, looking at Merlin like he'd just hung the Moon for him.

"We're taking things slow... trying to make a real go of things." Merlin sighed, bringing his mug to his lips again. After finishing it off he set it aside, magicking over a few more biscuits. "We had dinner at this place... and it was an unmitigated disaster, but _Goddess_ Gwen it was a wonderful mess. He was so..."

He trailed off, closing his eyes a moment and remembering Arthur's smile that night. "It's really going well."

"Well that's great, maybe I'll finally have a couple to drag round for a double date." Gwen hummed, setting her mug aside finally. "I was worried, sort of... Not like, worried worried, but... Still? You know what I mean. I thought maybe you both were going to..." She floundered adorably, Merlin chuckling as she waved her hands in some vague display. "I know how it's been for you, and I've heard from Morgana how it's been for him. You both deserve something nice... something fun."

"Thank you Gwen..." He murmured, smiling broadly at the sweet sentiment. "But going out on any date with Morgana and Arthur at the same time might end in a car fire."

The model burst out laughing at that, tossing a pillow at the designer. "Merlin!!"

"What? It's true! You know what Morgana is capable of!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having a rough time getting around my writer's block and finally finished this! Hopefully you guys enjoy fluff :X


End file.
